


Just a Dream

by adriiadventures



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams, F/F, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, bashter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: Jester’s muffled giggles follow Beauregard well into her sleep, an undeserved dream of the M9's buffest warriors. 2x112 spoilers.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 27





	Just a Dream

_Beau Beau Beau Beau.  
_ _Eyes so blue and hair shorn on the sides.  
_ _Abs, so many. Frame, so small._  
_How I wish to envelope you with my wings.  
_ _—a confession poem, written by not one, but two women in love_

Jester’s muffled giggles follow Beauregard well into her sleep. Beau knows Jester all too well—pretending to sleep, laughing, ignoring eventual retribution. For what, though? Did they prank her bed? Was Jester talking about her crush on Fjord? Is there someone else in here? Beau hadn’t found any clues as to what had happened before her entrance, and really, her drunk brain wanted to pass out to the low thumps of the remnants of the performance below.

Sleep was a generous word for her unconsciousness that night. Beau had always been a chronic dreamer. Even as a child, she would lay frozen in bed, staring at the far too fancy room after a nightmare. She could not run into her mom’s bed, let alone enter her father’s private space. All the same, her dreams were always nightmares; fears that the witch with whom Dad made a deal would come for their souls. 

Beau’s first dream tonight, thankfully, was not a nightmare. By all accounts, it should have been. Mollymauk—Lucien?—Nonagon?—was not dead, and is now some sort of unknown, terrifyingly distant presence looming in their future. The Eyes of Nine, as much as she had studied, was still too vague, let alone ominous. 

But that damn giggle from Jester, preteneding to be asleep, washed away any of her usual dreams. Tonight was already too much, really. More happiness than she deserves. Dancers and alcohol were a highlight, but… _Yasha_. Waiting for her, giving her the bed, talking more than she normally does. Flying with her for an achingly long minute.

Beau knew the Mighty Nein had four rooms total, one reserved for Veth and the boys, and yet the three of them were in this cramped one room, with two beds. They had enough beds for everyone. Jester, of course, loves “girls’ night.” God—her naivety when it comes to relationships is overwhelming. People don’t have to be porny like Oskar to be in love, in like. And damn, is Beau in like with the both of them. 

The dream is more than she deserves. More than will ever actualize outside of her fantasies. 

Somehow, dream Beau finds herself walking into the same room, but with the beds pushed together. Both Yasha and Jester are sound asleep, little snot bubbles popping from Jester’s light snores. There’s a spot in the center perfectly outlined in Beau’s ghost shape, as if they had molded this bed over weeks of sleep. Tired, Beau flops onto the bed, the remains of yesterday’s eyeliner smudging into the sheets.

At some point, Beau just enjoys sleep. Her dreams do not relent, watching herself sleeping, but it is calm; better than the monsters. Something bumps against her in the night, and her sharp reflexes reach out and grasp. She meets flesh--it’s only Jester. She’s in a bed with two other women, two incredibly strong, built women. Of course they’d bump as they toss and turn.

Jester’s fingers, however, tap Beau’s grip twice. Is she awake?

Somehow, Jester flips around, her arm still in Beau’s grasp. With a sleepy smile, she reaches her other arm around to Yasha, looping them in a group cuddle puddle.

Beau almost can’t breathe. It’s overly warm, a tight space, and so, so much emotion. Too much happiness. As Beau does wake up, finding Yasha on the floor and Jester in the opposite bed, her heart begins to slow. It was just a dream.


End file.
